marshmallows
by no name to speak of
Summary: Just one time. I wanted that they would be a family for one last time. It seems my wish can't come true. I look at them all of them are arguing. They don't notice what is happening to me. While everyone is fighting they don't notice that this very well may be the last time that they see someone.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't PJO or HoO**

Line break

I look around the room. All the Olympians, Hades, the Seven, Nico, Thalia and Reyna were there. The reward ceremony was just finished and as usual all the gods were in an argument. Scratch that, EVERYONE was in an argument.

Athena and Poseidon were bickering about Athens again. Zeus and Hades were arguing about who was loved most by mother, while Hera was scolding Zeus. Aphrodite was trying to bully Artemis. Jason, Percy and Thalia were fighting again etc.

I sighed. Couldn't they just sit together like a family and be happy, without the constant bickering. I was getting quite sick of it and that says something.

I was just about to try and stop the fights when I felt it again. It was a feeling, it was actually a quite calming feeling. It felt like I could leave everything behind. My power was slowly slipping through my fingers. I knew what would be happening.

I looked at the hearth. The fire was still big, but it lost something. Something important. I looked at my arm and saw that it was a little bit transparent.

I heard a crash, when I looked around I saw that the fights were getting bigger. This wasn't how I wanted it to end. Why couldn't I see my family as a family for one last time.

I felt myself getting weaker by the second. With the last of my powers I summoned something. One last try for my family.

Before me lay some sticks and a pack of marshmallows. I tried: 'Why don't we all calm down and just eat some marshmallows at the hearth.' My plea wasn't heard or just ignored.

Wait, someone did look at me. He slowly walked to me. In front of me stood a child in black clothes with black hair. 'Marshmallows?' asked Nico. I smiled at him. 'Yes, do you want one?'

'Of course, but Hestia aren't you a little pale?' I gave him a sad smile and gave him a stick with a marshmallow on it. I returned to my seat in front of the fire. Nico sat next to me.

No words were needed anymore. I began to become more transparent. I looked at Nico and said my last wish. 'Nico, will you try for me, to let them at least one time sit next to the hearth as a family' Nico's face was spilled with tears. 'Of course.' His voice cracked and I smiled for one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

Line break

Percy p.o.v.

We were fighting. That was the perfect way to describe us. Thalia and Jason just wouldn't shut up. I already forgot what we were fighting over!

Jason was now the target for Thalia so I decided to look around the Throne room. More fighting! But was it just me or did the room look scarier. It looked, well... empty. It wasn't really empty, but it was just the feeling I got from it. Empty and cold. Weird.

I looked around more. Trying to brush of the creepy feeling. I spotted Nico sitting by the hearth. He was roasting a marshmallow on a stick...

He was roasting marshmallows! Why would he do that? Why would he do that on Olympus!?

I made my way to Nico. I was just about to ask what was up when I saw his face. Tears were staining his face. NICO WAS CRYING! That wasn't possible. Nico didn't cry and he absolutely didn't do it in public. 'Nico what is wrong?'

Nico just looked at me and gave me a watery smile. 'Percy, do you want to roast marshmallows?' I looked at him as if had gone mad. I was about to reply with a no when I looked at the fire, the hearth.

It looked lifeless. Like all the life and fire was sucked out of it. It looked cold and hard. Even though you could feel the heat coming from it. The heat was scorching and give not the comfortable feeling it usually give. It was so cold, that it gave me shivers. It reminded me of a fire that burnt down houses, a fire that eats everything and only leaves destruction. This wasn't the hearth, it was a cold an lifeless fire. Hestia would never let that happen in her lif...

It clicked. It just clicked that moment. It all made sense. Why the fire was like that. Why the throne room felt cold and foreign.

My cheeks felt wet and I could taste the salt on my lips. 'I would like roasting a marshmallow.' My voice cracked.

I picked up a stick with a marshmallow and sat next to Nico. We just sat in silence. The gods and the others were still arguing around us. They didn't notice. They didn't know.

I don't know how to describe this feeling, but it was burning. I couldn't look in front of me anymore. My eyes were blurry. Hestia was one of the only nice goddesses. She was the one that really cared about us. She was unnoticed, yet always noticed us. Noticed, past tense.

Tears were streaming down faster of my face. Roasting marshmallows, that is what we always do at camp. We sit together, sing stupid songs and we feel like a family. Like we are home...

'Hey Nico, we should sing a song.' Nico looked at me as if I have gone mad. Maybe I have. 'Like at camp?' He asked. Tears were still streaming down his face. I think that I don't look any better.

I just nodded. We slowly began to sing a song. Softly. The pain could be heard in our voices. Yet nobody noticed. Nobody cares. That must be how Hestia felt. Nobody cares...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO and HoO.**

 **Sorry if Hades is to OOC, but I thought that it fits him.**

Hades p.o.v.

My idiotic brothers just didn't get it. Mother obviously loved me the most. She certainly didn't love my brothers the most. One of my sisters maybe, but not my brothers.

Speaking of sisters I looked around the room. I easily spotted Hera and Demeter. Would mother... Nah, impossible. That leaves Hestia. Now where was my big sister and yes I called her my big sister. If you tell anyone I will throw you into Tartarus personally.

I scanned the room, but I couldn't find her. Where was she? At the hearth only my son and the barnacle beard's son sat roasting marshmallows and singing a song... Roasting marshmallows and singing a song. AT HESTIA'S HEARTH.

I was beyond anger and marched to the hearth. Then I saw my son's face. It was broken and his eyes were red rimmed. What could lead to my son looking like this.

Of course it must have been barnacle beard's irritating. I was going to snap at him, but then I saw that he was also crying. Why would they cry.

I looked at the hearth, maybe Hestia had an answer. It was empty. Panic, anger, sadness and fear were the emotions I felt. Where was she were was Hestia!

She would never leave the hearth like this. I realized she also wouldn't let us fighting for this long. That meant... No, she couldn't be!

Not Hestia, not my big sister. The only person that always smiles when she sees me. Always comforting, always happy and welcoming. The person that actually raised me inside Cronos' stomach. The person that listened to my fears. The person that made all of us a family. The only light in dark times in our family. Always there, always watching. Even before you knew that something was bothering you she already knew. She couldn't just be..

She can't leave me alone with all these idiots. Who will help me when the work gets too much. Who will run Olympus. I'm not an such an idiot that I think that Zeus can run everything. Who will help me with Persephone and Demeter! It is thanks to her that we can at least talk to each other!

Who will be there when I get afraid of the dark again. You can laugh as much as you want. The god of the underworld afraid of the dark. She was the one that got me over my fear.

-flashback-

 _Cronos' stomach_

The only thing that I saw was black. It was dark all around me. Cronus just swallowed me.

Then I saw a light a flame. I ran to the flame and I saw three ladies sitting around it. One of them looked at me. She had brown hair and the kindest and most warmth filled brown eyes.

She stood up and enveloped me in a hug. Without asking I immediately knew her name, Hestia and the two others were Hera and Demeter.

Hestia spoke with a warm voice: 'Seems like we got a little brother now.'

Days after that I woke up at night. Well, what we assumed that was night. You couldn't really know inside a stomach.

I was trembling in fear. I just had a nightmare. The dark crept up on me. I was panicking on the inside. What if there was something in the dark. What if it could hurt me.

Then I found myself in an embrace. Hestia. 'What are you a afraid of Hades?' She asked in a soothing voice.

' I'm-m a-afraid o-of t-the d-dark.' I said trembling.

' Really? I'm also afraid of the dark.'

I looked up at her in disbelief. Not that she could see it, but I think she felt my confusion. So she explained.

'I always think that when it is dark, that it is going to take you all away and that I'm being left alone again.'

She didn't have to say anything more. I understood. My fear was weak compared to hers. She grew up alone. All alone in complete darkness. With nobody to comfort her with her fears as she was comforting me.

' I'll protect you. I'll protect you from the dark.'

-end flashback-

I made up my mind that day. I would protect my family from the dark so that they wouldn't be afraid of it.

But now she was... She couldn't be!

'WHERE IS SHE!'' I hollered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Their eyes darting between me and the heroes.

'I'm sorry.' Nico said in a small voice and I felt the world crumble beneath me. I fell on my knees. I still couldn't believe it.

Then Zeus thundered 'HADES, WHAT IS GOING ON!'

I just said silently: 'She is gone brother. Hestia faded.'

And hell broke loose. Gods were screaming at each other and tears were spilled.

Then Nico cried out: 'ALL OF YOU SHUT THE F*** UP'

That got all of them silent. Then my son said with his voice breaking: 'One l-last t-time s-she w-want-ted u-us t-to b-be a f-family. C-can't all of you j-just quiet d-down and r-roast a m-marshmallow'

Nothing more was said. The room was silent and everybody slowly made their way to the hearth.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshmallows chapter 4

 **I don't own PJO and HoO**

Piper p.o.v.

It was horrible.

That was the only way to describe it properly. Home just didn't feel home anymore.

Till now I didn't realise how much Hestia did for us. The cabin seemed cold and distant. Everyone had an empty look in their eyes. Always on guard, it just didn't feel safe anymore.

The others seemed to also get it. They tried to keep the demigods in camp. Some went home, but they immediately came back. Claiming that is was worse out there.

We believed them.

After much nagging Chiron finally let us watch TV. What we saw we didn't like.

Like camp the world was in chaos only much worse. People didn't feel safe anymore and conflicts became bigger and bigger. Scientists are trying to find out the reasons for this and are claiming that a third world war may come very soon.

We just try to live our lives, but it is hard. There is hardly any love left, because they are scared of the other person or they don't feel at home with them anymore.

I would like to say that it wasn't like that with me and Jason, but then I would be lying. Most of my time I spend with him. It makes me feel a little bit better.

Everything is just so sad! I can't take it anymore. Why didn't we just f****** realise that Hestia was fading. All of this could have been avoided.

Actually it is all her fault. If she just wasn't so quiet and unnoticeable we wouldn't be in this situation. She faded. Why are we having problems? This is completely unreasonable!

But I can't really blame her. It was more our fault. Our fault we didn't realise it. Our fault we didn't pay attention to the small things. Our fault that we didn't appreciate the home and the hearth.

It is actually laughable how close hearth and heart are. It is just an H away.

Right now I'm just blankly staring ahead. Jason is worrying about me, but I can't make myself to bother with it. I burst into tears.

I want home back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO and HoO.**

-linebreak-

Hephaustus p.o.v.

It is weird without Hestia. Every hour or less someone goes to the hearth to look if there is a change. Zeus even made a timetable for who would do it when.

My turn is coming soon.

It really is just weird without Hestia. Even with the fires all around me it is still cold. Colder than usual.

Why didn't I notice her fading. I would always make some time in my week free for her. A time that I could get some warmth I usually don't get.

I will always remember the first time that she spoke to me.

Flashback begin—

I had just returned to Olympus. Mother, no Hera, is still icy cold and Zeus doesn't actually care for me. He did give my Aphrodite as wife, but every time she looks at me she looks away with disgust written on her face.

Right now I'm walking to the hearth. Something about that you need to welcomed by Hestia before you can live on Olympus. She's probably a snob like the rest of them.

As I walk through the door. I see a little girl poking the fire. Guess there's no Hestia. Maybe the girl knows where she is. I really want this over with.

'Hey little girl, do you know where Hestia is.'

The girl turns to me and her eyes are a blazing fire. **** that is probably Hestia.

Instead of scowling and ranting like I expected she just smiled and beckoned me closer.

'Hephaustus isn't it?'

How did she know my name.

'I remember when Hera brought you here the first time to be welcomed on Olympus. She did bring you here. Did you know that?'

I shake my head.

'I thought so. You were very mean to her, but let bygones be bygones. I welcome you on Olympus and if you ever need someone to talk to or you just want family, you can always come to the hearth.'

Flashback end—

I did come many times to her. She never looked at me in disgust. I did really love her, but not in Aphrodite sense. It was always just between an aunt and a nephew.

I open the door again. Hoping that maybe there is a girl sitting at the fire and welcoming me.

Nothing, just a cold fire. I summon some wood blocks and am about throw them on the fire.

And I feel a small flicker of warmth from the fire. A calming and welcoming feeling.

I let the wood blocks fall on the ground and search the area. Finding nothing, I sigh and sit down at the fire.

'You know Hestia I could really use someone to talk to right now'

A piercing cry is heard through the chamber. I look around for the sound and see a baby with a tuff of red hair lying in the hearth.

FIN

There may come a sequel about baby Hestia...


End file.
